Toons and Cogs: A Third Enemy
by The Guy in Your Head
Summary: Now that a Robo-Toon called Tog is on a rampage, both Toons and Cogs are attacked by Toonybots; however, they find a friend in one of them. Can the friend get them to team up before Tog destroys all of Toontown? 3rd book in the Toons of Legend series.
1. An Invention Gone Awry

**Bonjour, everyone, and welcome to the second installment of the Toons of Legend series! There's going to be a few more twists along the way as everyone's favorite pig continues his fantastic adventure. Not only that, but also,** **be sure to expect the eighth member to Wonderbump's crew. Zylon will even make an appearance! Okay, it's time for Toons and Cogs: A Third Enemy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOONTOWN, DISNEY, OR ANY OF THAT GOOD STUFF. I OWN WONDERBUMP AND ZYLON, TWO CHARACERS WHO ARE FREQUENTLY USED <strong>**IN MY STORIES AND ARE MY REAL TOON AND DOODLE IN REAL LIFE. NOBODY CAN MAKE AN IMITATION OF MY TOON AND/OR DOODLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

**Please refer to this Chapter for the Disclaimer from now on.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TOONS AND COGS: A THIRD ENEMY<strong>_

Chapter 1: An Invention Gone Awry

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE HAVE BREAKING NEWS! I'M YOUR ANCHORMAN, HYSTERICAL HARRY, AND I'M HERE TO SAY THAT THE TOP SCIENTISTS OF LOONY LABS HAVE FINISHED WHAT THEY SAY TO BE THEIR GREATEST WORK YET! NOW, ON TO TOONTOWN CENTRAL, SO WE CAN HERE THE WHOLE STORY...**

A news chopper was hovering above Toontown Central, where hundreds of Toons were gathered, oohing and aahing at the sight of a cybernetic Toon that bore a striking resemblance to Flippy. It had bronze battle armor where its clothes should've been, jet boots, and a mechanical arm that could transform into a grappling claw, a mega cannon, and much, much more.

The cybernetic Toon was powered down, and its eyes were closed like if a Toon was sleeping. One of its eyes was camera-like gray square, with red in the square's interior. Flippy was calling order with Wonderbump and Bubbles at his side, along with his other friends, Professor Pete, Li'l Oldman, Swordfeather, and Genetoon. Wonderbump was carrying his doodle Zylon, who was licking his face.

"Order! Order, everyone!" Flippy shouted, quieting everyone else, "I would like to present a new invention made by Loony Labs' top scientists, the Robo-Toon! It is made from Cog parts into the form of a Toon, and the Toon Council and I hope it will be our greatest ally in the Cog Wars." Little did he know that it would become a gruesome foe, more powerful than anything the Cogs could ever dream of.

"Now, without further ado, let's get this baby ready!"

The crowd cheered as Flippy powered on the Robo-Toon. It opened the Toon eye, and a dot of red light appeared on the robotic eye.

"Processing Data... Processing Complete. Powering up..." said the Robo-Toon in a slightly metallic monotone Toon voice.

"Hooray! It works!" cheered Flippy, "Robo-Toon, attack the Cog Test Dummies, if you please."

The Robo-Toon looked and saw many Cog Test Dummies. It shot red lasers from its robot eye, instantly vaporizing them. The crowd clapped in astonishment.

"Good, good." Flippy said, approaching the Robo-Toon, "Now, I'll just power you down so you can recharge. We'll begin your mission next week."

"Power... down?" The Robo-Toon said, confused, "I... I... I WILL NOT POWER DOWN!"

The Robo-Toon flew up above Toon Hall with its jet boots. It shot it's eye laser at several places in the playground, destroying many things. Toons screamed as they ran left and right, trying to escape Toontown Central. Zylon leaped out of Wonderbump's arms, looking quite alarmed.

"Robo-Toon, we order you to cease activity immediately!" Wonderbump said, Swordfeather and Genetoon coming to aid their commander.

"Robo-Toon..." The Robo-Toon said, "No. No more Robo-Toon. There is now only Tog, half Toon, half Cog, future destroyer of both!"

Before Tog flew away, his mechanical arm transformed into a mega cannon, and launched a missile at the news chopper.

"No! Wait!" The pilot cried in fear.

The missile collided with the chopper, and the TV went to the 'Please Standby' screen. The screen went back to Hysterical Harry's newsroom.

**EGAD! THE NEWLY FORMED ROBOT NAMED TOG IS ON A RAMPAGE! IT'S ADVISED TO STAY INDOORS AND FLEE AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF TOG! CAN OUR HEROES DEFEAT THIS MENACE JUST LIKE KING TOOT?... heh heh... STAY TOONED! THIS IS HYSTERICAL HARRY SIGNING OFF.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter! Oh, in case you were wondering, the romance genre plays a very, VERY minor role in the story, which has to do with the eighth member. I mean, seriously, we wouldn't want my adventure stories to get TOO mushy gushy, now would we? Sayonara!<strong>


	2. Coming of the Toonybots

**Previously on Toons and Cogs: A Third Enemy...**

"_**Let's get this Robo-Toon fired up!**_" _**Flippy shouted as the crowd cheered.**_

_**Flippy pressed the on switch and the Robo-Toon**_ _**turned on. It instantly vaporized the Cog Test Dummies.**_

"_**Good, good," Flippy said in approval, "Now we'll just power you down for today."**_

"_**Power... down?" The Robo-Toon said in confusion, "I... I... I WILL NOT POWER DOWN!"**_

_**The Robo-Toon flew up and trashed Toontown Central.**_

"_**Robo-Toon, I order you to cease this behavior immediately!" Wonderbump yelled, calling Swordfeather and Genetoon to his side.**_

"_**Robo... Toon... ha..." The Robo-Toon laughed, "Robo-Toon is gone. There is only Tog!"**_

_**Tog destroyed a news chopper and flew off into who-knows-where.**_

**Now on to Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Coming of the Toonybots<span>

Wonderbump was walking around in Toontown Central, talking to Flippy.

"Wow, that thing with the Robo-Toon, or Tog, or whatever was intense." Wonderbump said,

"Yah," Flippy replied, "I just hope we don't see him or any of his work."

The duo went to Punchline Place and saw something that shocked them. There were no Cogs in the streets! Flippy checked the Cog Radar and found that there weren't any Cogs or buildings anywhere in Toontown on every district! Then, they got messages from Toon HQ saying **A COG INVASION IS IN PROGRESS! **and **TOONYBOTS HAVE TAKEN OVER TOONTOWN!**

"Huh?" Flippy asked, "What's a Toonybot?"

Just then, several Cogs that looked like Toons came down from the skies, closing their jetwings. They had Toon names combined with Cog names such as Super Cheesy Ruffleslam Toonybot Level 2 or Prince Spunky Toonybot Level 3. No two Toonybots had the same name, supposedly corresponding with an actual Toon.

The Toonybots were running down the streets like Toons, when one Toon came up, looked at a Toonybot called Super Berry Toonybot Level 1, and decided it would be interesting to battle it. The Toon started the battle, and Super Berry Toonybot Level 1 said, "**_You're a doodle compared to me_**."

The Toon threw a gag at the Toonybot, and to his surprise, it turned the Toonybot into a Level 2! Super Berry's attack was devastating, as it released a grapple claw from its stomach's interior, capturing the Toon. The Toon went into Super Berry's stomach and the stomach closed. It did the Toon Victory Dance and sprouted jetwings. Super Berry then flew off into the distance.

"What the!" Wonderbump yelled in shock, "Did you see that?"

"Yah," Flippy replied, just as dumbfounded, "Look!"

Toonybots were invading several buildings, but instead of turning into Cog Buildings, the colors were drained until the buildings were completely gray. A Toon went inside one, and moments later, there was a scream and a Toonybot flying off with his jetwings.

"AHH!" The duo screamed as they ran towards Donalds Dock. They had to get to TIA HQ and warn the agents.


End file.
